2. 문장
1. 구조: + 동사 + 목적어/보어 + (전치사 + 명사): Me desiras dansar kun vu.(난 당신과 함께 춤추고 싶다.)(I want to dance with you.), La skolo esas en Busan.(그 학교는 부산에 있다.)(The school is in Busan.) 2. 전치사: "서울로 간다"란 문장에서 "로"의 역할을 하는 것이 전치사다: Me iras a Seoul.(난 서울로 간다.)(I go to Seoul.); 항상 명사 앞에 넣는다: Me iros a Seoul per la treno de Busan kun Mary ye ca sundio.(난 이번 일요일에 메리와 함께 부산서 기차를 타고 서울로 갈 것이다.)(I will go to Seoul by train from Seoul with Mary on this Sunday.); 전치사만 달랑 따로 배우면 힘드니 명사와 함께 익혀야 쉬워진다. 고로 문장 속에서 단어를 익히는 것이 좋은 방법이다. 3. 접속사: 단어와 단어, 문장과 문장을 이을 때 사용: Me e Mary iras a la skolo.(나와 메리가 학교에 간다.)(I and Mary go to the school.), Me lernas Ido, ma vu ne lernas Ido.(난 이도를 공부하지만 당신은 이도를 배우지 않는다.)(I study Ido, but you don't study Ido.) 4. 관계대명사: 이미 말한 명사에 대하여 문장을 달 적에 사용: Me iras kun Mary qua esas mea amiko.(난 메리와 함께 가는데 그녀는 나의 친구이다.)(I go with Mary who is my friend.), Me iras kun Mary quan me amas.(난 메리랑 같이 가는데 그녀는 내가 사랑하는 사람이다.)(I go with Mary whom I love.) 5. 형용사: 명사를 꾸며 준다: bela kato(이쁜 고양이); 명사 뒤에 와도 된다: la linguo internaciona(국제적인 언어)(the international language) 6. 부사: 동사를 꾸며 줄 뿐만 아니라 다른 부사나 형용사도 꾸며 준다: tre bela kato(매우 이쁜 고양이), Me tre multe dankas vu.(매우매우 감사합니다.)(I thank you very much.); 의미의 혼란만 없다면 문장 속 아무데나 넣어도 된다: Hike la kato esas. La kato hike esas. La kato esas hike.(그 고양이는 여기에 있다.)(The cat is here.) 7. 목적어: 끝에 n을 붙이면 어순을 무시해도 된다: La mulieron me amas.( 그 여자를 내가 사랑한다.)(I love the woman.), Me la mulieron amas.(난 그 여자를 사랑한다.)(I love the woman.); 목적어가 단어가 아닌 문장일 경우에는 그 앞에 ke를 넣어 준다: Me trovas ke Mary esas plu bela kam Suzi.(메리가 수지보다 더 이쁜 것을 난 알아차린다.)(I find that Mary is more beautiful than Suzi.) 8. 의문문: 문장 맨앞에 ka나 kad를 넣어 준다: Ka la kato esas hike?(그 고양이가 여기에 있어?)(Is the cat here?), Kad elu esas bela?(그 여인은 아름다운가?)(Is she beautiful?): Ka 뒤에 모음이 올 경우에 Kad를 사용하지만 그렇게 하지 않고 ka를 그대로 사용한다고 해서 그 누구도 시비를 걸지 않는다; 의문사를 문장 맨앞에 놓는다: Ube vu iras?( 당신 어디가?), Kande elu iros?(그녀는 언제 갈건데?), Quon vu drinkis?(당신 뭘 마셨지?) 9. 부정문: 동사 앞에 ne를 넣어 준다: Me savis olu.(나는 그것을 알았다.)(I knew it.), Me ne savis olu.(난 그것을 몰랐다.)(I didn't know it.) 10. 비교문: 비교형용사 앞에 plu(더)/min(덜)을 사용하고 비교대상 앞에 kam을 사용한다: Me esas plu forta kam tu.(나는 너보다 더 강하다.), Tu havas plu multa pekunio kam lu.(너는 그 사람보다 더 많은 돈을 갖고 있다.); 최상급비교는 비교형용사 앞에 la maxim(최고)/la minim(최저)를 사용한다: Me esas la minim richa viro en la mondo.(나는 세상에서 가장 가난한 남자이다.), Tu esas la maxim saja studento en nia skolo.(너는 우리 학교에서 가장 똑똑한 학생이다.), Me esas plu stulta kam lu, ma il esas la maxim stulta.(난 그 사람보다는 더 멍청하지만, 그 남자가 가장 멍청하다.) ---- http://idokorea.wikia.com/wiki/3._%EC%A3%BC%EC%9A%94%EB%8B%A8%EC%96%B4 3. 주요단어